Spellspringer chap 4
by q105090
Summary: chapter 4 is a fanfic of rosemarie meets rosemary. they didn't have it so i put it under kh2.enjoy


I got flung towards the swing and lay on the seat.

"That's it,"I stood up and spun round. I levitated up into the air and said in a ghostly voice"Don't mess with me..."

The bullies all stared at me with their mouths dropping down. I chuckled and said "now run. Boo."I chuckled

They ran screaming with fear, falling over and picking themselves up again and again.

I had landed on them when I came to this world. It was because Dirk took a photo of me before I traveled that I landed on the bullies. The camera must've caused some kind of age-shrinking thing because right now, I stuck in a 10-year old body.

I noticed a peek out from the slide and shouted "who's there?" He came out shaking in fear. I smiled. At least someone won't be bothering me again.

"How did...how did you d..d..do that?"He had stammered so much that it took me 2 minutes to figure out what he had said.

"It's magic. Don't tell anyone. Even if they're gonna kill you. Got it?"I said

He nodded like a 5-year old. I left while feeling myself growing a few inches, 2 years worth of height.

I walked around the town, noticing a strange flickering of the pocket watch. I checked the hands and it pointed towards a cafe. I entered it, putting the watch in my jacket pocket.

The cafe, although peaceful and quiet outside, was crowded that 5 waiters and waitresses couldn't handle the crowd.

"The pocket watch won't work like this."I said.

I took a seat and ordered a mug of hot chocolate.

I grew to a 13 year old height.

I dished out a few coins.

"do you mind if I negotiate with your manager?"I asked. She nodded and led me to the manager.

"Mom! There's some kid who has foreign coins!"she shouted. A lady appear from the door.

After some negotiation, she said:"Hmm, alright. I'll take the coins. I collect them anyway."she said

I looked up from the watch. She led me to the door.

I grew a few inches. 14 years old now.

I picked out some marshmallows from the hot chocolate. The cafe seems to be less crowded now. The same waitress approached me, smiling with a cake in hand.

"Mom asks me to give you this for free. Enjoy."she said

"thanks."I took it from her and left it on the table.

She sat on the other side "You're here alone?"

"yeah. I ran from home."I lied. I came up with that one when I wondered about who I am on other places.

"You know, I have a extra bedroom in my house. You can stay there if you wanted to?"she offered

"nah, I couldn't."I sipped the hot chocolate. It tasted great with melted marshmallows.

"you have to. You look terrible."

Well, I didn't sleep well after Tom's months of searching for the third key piece. He had dragged me to it and it took days and nights trying to find with maps, kura cards, the innocence ball and prediction spells. We've even tried coin flipping. Kura cards worked in the end but it was after 4 months. (author's note:Wesley's age is now 15. Time moves differently in each world.)

"Its ok. I just..."

"Move in with us. You need a good place to stay."the manager had interrupted our conversation.

"Well,"they looked sincere. "ok then. No harm in it anyway."I said

"Great. Wait until we've finished with closing."

I grew taller. 15 years old.

A band came in while I was waiting. They played a song I never heard but their drummer was missing. I decided to play for them since i had nothing to do.

"she said she said she said why don't you just drop dead..."the lead sang.

"my name's Patrick,"Patrick introduced "and thats Pete,Joe and Andy. "

"sure. My name's Wesley. Call me Wes if you want to."

They brought me to their home. I'm surprised the Darkness haven't attacked yet.

"the guest room is the door to the left. Third one."the manager said.

"thanks. Mrs...?"I stopped, noticing how rude of me not to introduce myself

"call me Mimi. I'll be at the back if you need me."she said

"My name's Wes. Sure thing."

the waitress came in my guest room. She was carrying a plate of chicken and carrots. Behind her was...

"Hey! Its you!"the boy who saw me levitate screamed. I took the pocket watch as he ran off somewhere. It pointed to the waitress

"Dinner. Have some. My name is Rosemary Rita but you can call me Rosemary,"she placed it on the desk and lied down on the bed, facing downwards "Or Rita" I turned to look at her only to turn back in embarrassment. She was looking at the book of spells with her body on the bed.

"this is a weird book. Can you do magic?"she asked

I took out a deck of cards and did a trick. A friend of mine taught me that.

"That's so cool. Do you have another one?"she asked and sat up.

"Before that, I'll tell you a story..."I said

"So..., you have to feel me in the heart and the closest place is the middle of my chest? Thats too unbelievable."Rita said in disbelief. I swear she wanted to slap me if I didn't sound sincere.

"Sorry. Well, the original one was left breast but I tried on chest in another princess and it worked. Well, its quite weak but I think it would do."I explained. Amy was really helpful and willing to help me avoid embarrassment.

"Wait. I want to show you something. Follow me."

"Sounds cool. But does it really work?"I asked

Thunder crashed with a big bang. I sensed danger.

"Can we use it now?"I snatched it from her and spun it with force. It was a guess and good one too because the door bashed open and a new type of Darkness came in. My watch dropped out and the light patterns appeared while Rita's Hourglass spun.

"Amazing."Rita was stunned. I could tell. But I was too busy firing bolts at the approaching Darkness...

I blacked out. Darkness...


End file.
